Wind Titan
The Wind Titan, or else called Stratos, is one of the four fictional Titans, that once ruled the world, before Zeus locked them into the Sea of Tartarus. He is the secondary villain in the Disney animated movie, Hercules. A giant, who appears in the form of a tornado, based of the element of wind, the Wind Titan serves as a major player in the Villains Wars. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Vs Sharptooth During the final events of the first war, Hades released the Titans from the Sea of Tartarus and begins his quest to defeat his brother, Zeus, by taking out one Eris and her Titans. The Wind Titan came across the dinosaur, Sharptooth, who easily outmached him by pushing him from a cliff to his death. Later, the Titans reach Olympus and imprison Zeus, as Hades becomes the new king of the gods. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three A Not So Happy Ending The Titans employment under Hades become temporary, as Hades loses his encouragement for fight, after he learned the death of his lover, Maleficent. Seeing an opportunity like this, Ursula, one of Maleficent's allies, takes over Mount Olympus and all of Hades allies and sidekicks, including the Titans. When the sea witch learned the return of Ruber in the mortal world, after his defeat in the previous war, she unleashed the Titans on Camelot, hoping to finish him for sure. However, the Titans were confronted by one of Ruber's allies, Rasputin, who got the powers of a god. Lythos, Hydros, Pyros and Stratos met their end, when Rasputin creates with his reliquary a massive cyclone, sucking all the titans in and then drops them in the outer space, where they blown to smitherness. It was revealed that Ursula led the Titans to their doom on purpose, because she wants their souls as an offer for the Philosopher's Stone, held by the Stalker. Disney Villains War Origins of DVW The Titans appear as part of Chernabog's demonic army in the origins of the war. When Chernabog travels to the Multiverse he unleashed the Great Evil upon the world, casting the world into darkness and sending his minions to kill the heroes. Chernabog then turns his intentions to Mount Olympus, where many wise folks gather to disccus the threat of Chernabog. Chernabog orders his army to attack at once, as the Titans move in to reach the peak of Mount Olympus and kill Zeus and his brothers. The Wind Titan easily wipes out the Olympian Gods so that the rest of Chernabog's forces would succumb Zeus's power. Unfortunately, Hades and Odin team up and combine their powers to stop the Great Evil by imprisoning all of Chernabog's minions to the deepest parts of Earth, even though that Chernabog's darkness would turn them evil afterwards, with the Titans imprisoned in the Sea of Tartarus. Free Again In the pinnacle events of the first war, Hades, who became obsessed with power, released the Titans from the Tartarus, on purpose to kill his enemies. As for the Wind Titan, Hades, learning rumours about a beast residing in Wonderland, sends Stratos in Wonderland to kill the beast. At his arrival in Wonderland, the Wind Titan learns that the beast was nothing more than a giant replica of Pete, created by Doctor Frankenollie. The Wind Titan outmached the Queen's deck army before he would dealt with Pete. As for Pete, the Wind Titan, using the powers of the wind, pushed Pete over into some powerlines, killing the bully dog alive. Death But the Titans rule does not last long. After the galactic overrlord, Emperor Zurg, learned of the Titans's actions, he had Dragaunus to kill all the Titans at once with his laser gun. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Before the War Prior to the events of the first war, Lucifer and Chernabog plan to take over the world by casting it into darkness. The Black God gathers his undead army, including the Titans, and sends them to spread the darkness, around the world. Fearing that other powerfull beings will may destroy them, Chernabog's army invade Mount Olympus, where Zeus, Poseidon, the Olympian Gods, Bills and Wiss were residing. Stratos kills the Olympian Gods and Chernabog's army manage to reach Zeus and Bills. Unfortunately, with the powers of Zeus, Bills and Poseidon combined, Chernabog's army got beaten and imprisoned in the deepest parts of Earth, in case of the Titans, in the realm of Tartarus. Titans Vs Demon The Titans were once again released by Hades to kill the powerfull-giant-demon, Him, whom plans to destroy the world by plunging it into the flames of a volcano reaction. While Him was able to destroy the Rock Titan's heads, the Wind and the Ice Titan manage to weaken his power, so that the demon would not control the volcano. Him was later transformed into an insect, after his machine broke down. Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Category:Deceased Characters Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Released The Emperor, Zurg, working for Hades, uses his alien device to make a rift in space, so that all the planets will align and open the Sea of Tartarus. Hades then used his powers to free the Titans from Tartarus, ready to strike in the remaint heroes of the universe. Sweeping Away the Heroes Hades had Cyclops, the Ice and the Wind Titan attacking the remain heroes, starting by the faction of the wizard Merlin, where many heroes were discussing at the moment. The Titans then ambush the heroes, with the Wind Titan being the first to attack. With his superhuman size and strenght, the Wind Titan toss objects to the heroes. Some of the objects target Taran, Eilonwy and Fflewddur Fflam, although the objects in fact didn't kill the heroes. While it was assured that the Titans would win the heroes, Willie the Giant interfers to save the heroes. When Willie sacrifices himself, by taking him and Cyclops to their falling demise, the Ice and the Wind Titan move away from the heroes at once. Defeat on Bald Mountain After Hades's fall, Maleficent assumes the control of the Titans and she summons them on Bald Mountain to eliminate the remain heroes. Despite that the other Titans fight off the heroes, the Wind Titan didn't participate more enough in the battle, along with his fellows. He is only seen when he tosses away a thick sterm of tree and a massive boulder upon Tigger and Roo, after the Ice Titan fails to deal with them. When the Titans got weakened, Pecos Bill uses his opportunity to grab Stratos body with his rope, allowing him to control the Titan. Pecos Bill then uses Stratos's abilities to suck all of the Titans inside of his own body. Mickey Mouse then transforms the lifesource of the Titans, via Yen Sid's magic, into a fearfull fireglow. Mickey then throws the ball into the outer space, where it was exploded into smitherness. Heroes Vs Villains War Stratos, along with his fellow brothers, is released from his imprisoned fate by the Drej Queen and her soldiers.Category:Titans Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Monsters Category:Hades' alliance in av vs cv Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Hercules Villains Category:Vs Zeus Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Ursula's Alliance Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Major Players Category:Titans (Disney) Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Vs Pete Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:CGI Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Hades' Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Eris's Alliance in Villains War Category:Corey Burton Category:Hades's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's)